ccroc_dfifandomcom-20200214-history
Cayn Rocomi
Cayn Rocomi is the MS Paint poorly-drawn clone of Cyan Crocomire. He has jaws of steel but a heart of gold. Biography Cayn Rocomi was created by Cyan Crocomire as a clone to represent himself in his Cringe Compilation. Since then the charcter has changed quite a bit, defined his own personality, got a hat, made some new friends, and saved the world twice. Physical Description Cayn Rocomi does not reflect light very well, meaning he is often never shaded but he does cast a shadow. He is similar to Cyan Crocomire, only with a more rectangular snout, larger teeth, only three fingers and toes per hand / foot, and his signature hat. His violet plating also doesn't extend past his stomach. Personality At first glance, Cayn Rocomi may seem rather stupid and idiotic in his ways, however this is not the case. He is capable of very critical thinking and dynamic speech, he just doesn't showcase this very often. The reason his speech is often incoherent and his behavior is rather impulsive and brutish is because he acts on primal instincts most of the time. He's just a big derpy dino. He also yells a lot and likes to showcase his ridiculous physical strength. Powers and Abilities Cayn Rocomi's bones are invincible, giving Cayn some very deadly physical techniques. In his body slams, headbutts, and bites, Cayn puts his full force in order to maximize damage dealt. His headbutts are especially dangerous, because if Cayn gets a running start, his immense speed and thick skull will destroy almost anything. Alternatively, Cayn can just grab the opponent and smash his head into theirs, giving this technique the title of Skullbreaker. Lastly, another of Cayn's strongest attacks is the Cannonslammer, where he curls up like a ball and leaps at the opponent, like a cannon ball. Cayn doesn't have much magic affiliation, but he does have a few useful defensive powers. With Lethal Inflection, Cayn can raise his voice to extremely high levels, more of an annoyance than anything. He is also capable of creating Walls from thin air and passing around Steaks. Lastly, Cayn can plant a Bone Garden, summoning several Bone Piranha Plants and Big Bone Piranha Plants to pester foes. Equipment Cayn's weapons are all awkwardly based off of Cyan's Weapons and are often indescribable. For example, his starting weapon was a Kit Kat candy bar to mimic Cyan's Cat Claw. Other interesting weapons from Cayn are his Leaping Lizard, Purple Panic, and A Fury. MS Paintbrush One of the only definable weapons in Cayn's arsenal is the MS Paintbrush, shaped like the Brush tool from MS Paint and swung like a sword. Its true strength is unknown, but Cayn once used it to defeat Cheffy, so it must be pretty strong. Hat Cayn says it's a fedora. It clearly isn't. Feats * Cayn's eats bricks as a human would eat potato chips. * Cayn Rocomi once survived an extremely high fall after Evil Master Cylinder Arms' castle was liquidated, and with minimal injury. * Perhaps even more remarkable, Cayn Rocomi is rumored to have survived falling off of a bench one time. * Cayn Rocomi is the only living being to have ever stopped Starch Billy running at full speed. However, this was in Billy's base form, it is unknown if Cayn Rocomi could stop Super Salmon Starch Billy. * Cayn's Skullbreaker shattered a tube that was specifically designed to withstand any attack from Cayn Rocomi. * Evil Master Cylinder Arms once threw a punch stronger than Cayn's Headbutt, which was so strong it momentarily created a black hole before creating a huge explosion all around Cayn, similar in strength to a supernova. Cayn survived this, although he did black out. * Cayn fought Cheffy 1 on 1 and came out victorious. However, this was before Cheffy had perfected his Dark Magic. * Cayn Rocomi dabbed on Ribena Trivia * Cayn Rocomi loves Dopey Sunfishes and keeps one as a pet. * Cayn Rocomi can dance. * Cayn's Hat is very similar to the bowler hat often worn by human Cyan Crocomire. Ironic, considering that character Cyan Crocomire does not wear any sort of hat. * While it is said that Cayn has bones, and very sturdy ones at that, his body part can freely move in any direction and have no static joints. Wierd. * There is a rumor that Cayn Rocomi goes around both the Digital Realm and Real World disguised as Shrek, takes pictures of people when they're not looking, and adds the pictures to his Cringe Compilation. * Cayn Rocomi's name derives from Cyan Crocomire. Cayn is a misspelling of Cyan and Rocomi is Crocomire but missing the first C and last RE. * Cayn's A Fury may be the poorly drawn pink sword next to him in his first appearance. This is because that was a version of the Star Wrath, which is Cyan's 6th Weapon, and the A Fury is Cayn's 6th weapon, and all of Cayn's weapons mimic Cyan's in some way. * Cayn Rocomi claims to have played Polybius and there is significant evidence to prove this. * Shyguy99 once made fun of him for eating Heinz Baked Beans, and he regrets that mistake Cayn made. This is why he eats bricks now.